


A Joe and an Xisuma

by Ingoma



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Galactic, Gen, Language Headcanons, Tea, Xisuma takes care of himself, usually...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingoma/pseuds/Ingoma
Summary: Joe Hills visits his friend Xisuma. They end up sharing a tea and a language.
Relationships: Xisumavoid & Joe Hills
Comments: 11
Kudos: 166





	A Joe and an Xisuma

Xisuma may be a busy bee this season, but that wouldn’t stop Joe from occasionally checking up on his friend. A text may work most days, but Joe enjoyed seeing Xisuma in person. He also enjoyed going for a nice walk on a mild day, and while the rain from the day before still showed puddles on the land, the air was a pleasant mix of cool breeze and sunshine. He set out just as the sun began rising, enjoying the sights of the server in his mozying day. 

The sun told that it was noon when he arrived at the beekeeper’s base. He gave a knock before entering, but in the Mega Bases that the Hermits enjoyed building, it was often a knock wouldn’t reach whoever might be home. If Xisuma even was home. Joe had sent a message on the communicator, but Xisuma hadn’t responded in any way to indicate he had seen the message. Hopefully this meant that X had gotten caught up in one project or another at his base, and not that Joe had made an error in his walk.

Well, even if X wasn’t home, it had still been a pleasant walk. Joe would let that be his glass half full thought. Moving through the pleasant, slightly futuristic base, Joe let his eyes admire X’s build style. It was very different from the Winery he was building, but still lovely in its style. Joe raised his voice to try and permeate through the home, “Xisuma?”

No response. Joe decided to try the kitchen. He had been in enough of Xisuma’s builds to know where he generally placed those items, and let his foreknowledge and feet guide him to the area. It was pristine. Either Xisuma did the dishes after eating, or he never used it today. Joe had a feeling it was the later, and checked his inventory. Steak was more of a lunch food, but could do for a hungry Xisuma who forgot to eat. The next place to check would either be the bedroom. Xisuma always built his right beside the kitchen. 

Joe walked around to find the door. Though it was open, he let out a knock, loud enough for anyone awake to hear. When he got no response, he dared for a slightly louder knock. Nothing. Joe felt the handle and slowly moved the door in, planning to see if Xisuma was still asleep. His eyes fell on the bed, where an Xisuma was sitting. He stared at the communicator, rapidly typing. His fingers often moved to the delete key with a mumbled groan. Joe had a feeling that behind the mask was a very exhausted Xisumavoid. “Xisuma?”

“𝙹⍑, ⋮𝙹ᒷ. ∴⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ╎ᒲᒷ ╎ᓭ ╎ℸ ̣ ?” Xisuma replied.

“Xisuma, what you’re saying is all galactic to me,” Joe replied. Xisuma stood up and walked closer to Joe. Past the mask lay an exhausted face. “What’ve you been staying up for, Xisuma?”

“╎ ∴ᔑᓭ ⎓╎ ̇/╎リ⊣ ᔑ ʖ⚍⊣,” Xisuma replied. Joe didn’t let his face waver. 

“Well, no matter what you’re doing, if you can’t differentiate between your and my language, it’s way past your bedtime. You should get some sleep,” Joe replied, gently taking the communicator from the admin’s hands. Xisuma didn’t resist. How long had the admin been awake? 

With a gentle hand, Joe guided his friend back to the bed. It was untouched, save for the spot Xisuma had been sitting. Setting Xisuma’s communicator down on the nightstand, Joe encouraged Xisuma to crawl under the covers. Xisuma obliged with a few more muttered strange words. Joe closed the door behind him when he walked out of the bedroom. He made his way to the kitchen, and hoped Xisuma wouldn’t mind a small raid of his tea stash.

He wanted to be there when the admin woke up.

.

Xisuma didn’t know when he fell asleep. Nor what time it was when he woke up. All he knew was a headache and that he wasn’t holding his communicator anymore. That was his greatest concern as the world became coherent. He moved his arms around, feeling for the precious device. A loud bang was heard when his hand met contact with the nightstand. Xisuma growled in pain, and shook the hurt right hand. Xisuma kicked the sheets off his bed and stood up, turning around to find the communicator neatly placed on his nightstand. This gave Xisuma pause; he never did that. 

Picking up the precious device, Xisuma stumbled his way out of the room. The humidity hurt his lungs as he journeyed the short walk to his kitchen. He was surprised to see a person already sitting there. “Joe?”

“Howdy, Xisuma, have a nice nap? I made some hot water earlier, but it’s probably room temperature by now. You do your thing and I’ll make you some tea?” Joe Hills replied.

“What time is it?” Xisuma asked, fiddling with the dials on the side of his mask. Relief filled his mouth as the humid air of the Overworld was filtered out to a more pleasant, lighter dryness. His headache began to clear up, and Xisuma could fully take stock of the situation. 

“It’s around 4 pm,” Joe answered, checking a clock. 

“That late?” Xisuma muttered, brain turning. Joe must have arrived earlier, on some visit, and found him crashed. Instead of leaving, he stayed and made tea for him. Or, was making it, as Joe threw some coal onto the furnace, allowing a bucket of water to heat up for tea. “How long was I out?”

“I found you still awake around noon. You weren’t answering my texts, so I decided to check up on you. When I arrived, your words came out mumbled and broken. Were you blessing my ears with a serenade in the language of the Endermen?” 

“That depends, what did I say?” Xisuma asked. Joe thought for a minute.

“It is hard to wrap my vocal cords around, and unfortunately I am not a mimic of sounds,” Joe replied, before making a weird screeching noise. It was either a very bad Endspeech or very bad Galactic approximation. Considering that before he had apparently crashed Xisuma was working on code, he inferred it was the latter.

“Galactic. You would know it from the runes on Enchanted items,” Xisuma replied. 

“I have heard of it in my studies,” Joe thought aloud, “a precursor to both Endspeech and Player. You speak it?”

“I’m fluent in it,” Xisuma replied. He decided to neglect to mention it was also his native tongue. 

“Ever consider teaching anybody?” Joe asked. Xisuma blinked. 

“The words are mostly nonsense for enchanting,” Xisuma began, but Joe shook his head.

“I don’t want to cheat on enchanting. I’d just love to read some of the older books I have.” That was fair. Xisuma always enjoyed a good book. It was at this point the tea water had boiled, and Xisuma was given a leafy cup of green tea. He moved the strainer up and down, the motion giving something for his hands to do while he waited for the cup to reach his prefered strength. 

“I’ve never taught anyone a language before,” Xisuma said. Joe looked with slightly pleading eyes. “But how hard could it be?”

~~Xisuma would find out that even with a willing student, teaching was very hard. Fortunately, after getting advice from Cleo on teaching, Joe eventually learned Galactic. Eventually...~~


End file.
